


the most perfect feeling

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: "Bad kitties get punished," Hyunwoo said.





	the most perfect feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 02 January 2018.
> 
> [On the ninth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Nine raunchy reindeers]
> 
>  **Your prompt:** Write a fic involving pet play.  
>  (...reindeers could be pets? Right?)

When Hyunwoo returned from work that evening to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, he pictured throwing open the door and walking directly into his boyfriend's arms, holding him tight and breathing in his familiar scent, and maybe cuddling on the couch for a bit while they debated going out for dinner or ordering in. He did not expect to find an apartment that looked like a small tornado had whirled through its rooms, especially after pulling a straight 60 hours over three days at work negotiating a contract for a merger and napping on the small, hard couch in his office when he could.

He sighed, tempering his own frustration as he took in the scene in front of him and slipped off his shoes. There were shoes strewn about the normally pristine hall connecting the front door to the kitchen and living room, and he picked these wayward objects up as he walked, peering around the apartment briefly before turning back to put away the shoes in the shoe rack at the beginning of the hall. "Kihyun?" he called, reaching the end of the hall again, but there was no response.

A sudden note of anxiety ransacked his thoughts -- was the front door unlocked when he came in? Was there any sign of forced entry? Why was the apartment such a mess? But then he heard the pattering of steps coming from their bedroom, and then the slamming of a door.

He sighed again, loosening the tie at his neck and shrugging off his suit jacket and leaving it on the couch. He undid the top button of his light blue shirt and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. There was an upended box of cereal on the coffee table in front of the couch, the cereal spilling over onto the floor. Toilet paper trailed from the small bathroom in the hall into the living room and there was a little pile of fluffy white scraps of shredded paper on the floor in front of their floor-to-ceiling windows that opened up into their own private balcony. He could picture Kihyun sitting there in front of the windows in a pool of warm sunlight, absentmindedly shredding the toilet paper as he waited for Hyunwoo to come home.

Hyunwoo gathered up the shredded bits into his fist and went into the kitchen to throw it away. He wondered what he should do with the whole roll that criss-crossed like a white maze over the floor of the living room. Make Kihyun roll it back up? Just throw it out? His eyebrows furrowed as he thought, his hands on the counter in the kitchen and shoulders tight. He was still frustrated, and this wasn't how he wanted to confront Kihyun. His foot knocked against something under the counter. He nudged it and out rolled a soft plushie ball that jingled when it moved. Hyungwoo picked it up, closed his eyes, and put the past 60 hours out of his mind.

"Kihyunnie?" he called again, purposefully making his voice a slightly higher tone. "Kitty? You here?"

He knew Kihyun wouldn't respond. He wasn't verbal when he was playing in kitten-space, something they'd established a long time ago when they first started exploring this dynamic in their relationship. He spoke mostly to let Kihyun know he was approaching, and that he meant no harm, while thinking about what might have caused Kihyun to figuratively knock over all of the books on the bookshelf in a kitten's version of a temper tantrum. But as he put his hand on the doorknob to their bedroom, the answer came to him easily. Weeks of working on this merger and one final push over the past few days meant Hyunwoo hadn't spent very much time at home, and he hadn't been spending very much time with Kihyun, either -- not quality time -- and he suddenly recalled a vague promise he'd made before he left for the office a few days ago that he'd be home in time for dinner. That night. Which obviously hadn't happened.

Right. His heart clenched a little painfully at that. He'd texted Kihyun as much as he could over the past few days but he'd been very busy. Kihyun was probably feeling neglected. And when he was feeling neglected he kind of turned into a bit of a brat.

He opened the door slowly, the plush ball toy still in his other hand. "Is my pretty kitty in here?" he asked, shaking the toy a bit enticingly. The bells inside the toy jingled brightly, and in the center of the bed, curled up on his side with his back to the door, Kihyun perked up, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Hyunwoo.

"There you are," Hyunwoo murmured in awe. He could never get tired of Kihyun's sharp beauty. It burned low and residual like coals, smoldering, and gutted him every time. Even just wearing an older sweater of Hyunwoo's that swallowed his frame, black boxer briefs peeking out from under the hem, he looked amazing, his thighs smooth and unblemished, his dark hair just a tad long and curling over his ears. He wasn't wearing his ears or the tail but the way his eyes fixated on the ball in Hyunwoo's hand told him everything he needed to know. Kihyun was upset with him but he wanted attention, also. He'd never been very good at expressing himself when the feelings became too complicated, but luckily Hyunwoo could read him like an open book.

"Found this in the kitchen," Hyunwoo said, padding forward and slowly sitting on the bed. He shook the toy again. Kihyun's eyes followed the toy, still, even as the bed creaked with Hyunwoo's added weight. "Were you playing? You got bored without me?"

He shook the toy, and Kihyun twitched at the jingling sound, almost turning around and forgetting to sulk in Hyunwoo's presence. "You want to play?" Hyunwoo asked, grinning. He could have changed into something more comfortable first, but he hated seeing Kihyun upset. Especially when Kihyun was like this, Hyunwoo wanted nothing more than to pamper him and pet him. He would talk to Kihyun about the cereal and the toilet paper in a moment. "Let's play, then," he encouraged, throwing the ball up in the air and letting it fall. It landed on the bed with a thump and a jingle, and for a moment Kihyun just stared at it, but then he moved.

Sometimes Hyunwoo wondered if Kihyun really had been a cat in his past life, because the boy could move in almost supernatural ways. One moment he was curled up on his side facing away from Hyunwoo and the next he had pounced, both hands over the toy, knees on the bed and ass in the air. The sweater slid up his torso as he wriggled in excitement, and Hyunwoo pictured what he'd look like if he'd been wearing his tail.

Kihyun's eyes were bright as he looked up at Hyunwoo, daring him to take the toy from him.

Hyunwoo dared. He grinned, reaching forward and snatching the toy from under Kihyun's hands. Kihyun didn't dart forward to take it back, but waited to see what Hyunwoo would do. So Hyunwoo threw it again, higher, and this time Kihyun caught it and rolled over onto his back, playing with the toy against his chest and looking at Hyunwoo plaintively. Hyunwoo knew that look.

He crawled forward onto the bed fully and lay on his side beside Kihyun, splaying his hand out over Kihyun's tummy and scratching lightly. Kihyun hummed, pleased with the attention. He turned his face to the side until they were nose to nose and rubbed the tip of his nose against Hyunwoo's with affection. Hyunwoo chuckled and scratched harder, making Kihyun squirm. "You like that, kitty?" he asked, his voice rough and low. 

Kihyun hummed, eyes fluttering shut as Hyunwoo continued to pet him. A tender smile formed on his lips, and he pressed himself closer until there was just a line of hot heat separating their bodies. He pet him until Kihyun's breathing started to slow and even.

"I'm sorry for the past few days," Hyunwoo whispered against Kihyun's ear. "But you know I still love you, right?"

Kihyun hummed again, this time curling up and throwing one leg over Hyunwoo's thigh, face pressed against Hyunwoo's neck. Hyunwoo giggled when he felt Kihyun giving him little licks there with his tongue before just pressing his lips against his pulse, holding himself there.

"I love my kitty even though you made a huge mess in the kitchen and living room, which we are going to have to talk about," Hyunwoo continued, still scratching Kihyun's tummy and side lightly with one hand. Kihyun's breath hitched, his leg tightening over Hyunwoo's thigh in anticipation. "You know what bad kitties get, don't you?"

Kihyun didn't say anything, but pressed sweet little kisses over Hyunwoo's skin as though trying to appease him. Hyunwoo smiled at the gesture but knew he had to continue. It was part of their agreement, and he'd keep going until Kihyun said their safeword.

"Bad kitties get punished," Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun's body shivered against his. It was delicious to him, getting to feel and see and hear all of Kihyun's little tells. Kihyun was excited. He loved this part, Hyunwoo knew. Hyunwoo kind of really loved it, too.

He continued to pet and scratch at Kihyun's stomach and sides over his sweater for a few more moments, and then he gently pushed himself away from Kihyun and reached down to the tug the sweater over Kihyun's head. It wasn't particularly cold in their apartment, but the stark contrast from covered to bare made Kihyun's nipples tighten and harden as he crossed his arms in front of himself, glowering again at Hyunwoo. "Now, now," Hyunwoo tsked at him. "You know what this is for."

Kihyun didn't protest as Hyunwoo rolled him over onto his stomach. He didn't protest when Hyunwoo coaxed him onto his knees so that he could put a pillow under his hips, raising his hips in the air when he bent over to put his chest on the mattress. He didn't protest when Hyunwoo pulled out the box from under their bed and took out the soft nylon rope -- pink as per Kihyun's preferences -- and tied his forearms together behind his back. Kihyun was sitting on his ankles in this position, which Hyunwoo decided he liked, so he tied his ankles to the tops of his thighs, also. Finally, Kihyun whimpered, turning his head to the side and pouting at Hyunwoo with the best of his ability, even letting tears gather in his eyes.

"Shh," Hyunwoo said, running his fingers down Kihyun's spine repetitively. "You'll be okay."

Hyunwoo sat on the bed, his slacks tight on his thighs. He cupped a large, broad hand over the globe of Kihyun's asscheek, squeezing lightly and massaging the muscle. Kihyun whimpered again, moving his shoulders and looking at Hyunwoo from under his wet lashes. Hyunwoo steeled himself against that look. His heart squeezed in his chest again, almost painfully, but he knew Kihyun needed this. That he himself needed this.

"I think ten and ten," Hyunwoo said. "Ten for the cereal. Ten for the mess of toilet paper."

He gave Kihyun a chance to opt out, but the kitten just turned his head and tucked his chin against his chest, curling his hands into fists behind his back. Hyunwoo slowly rolled the hem of Kihyun's boxer briefs down until it was tight under the fleshiest part of Kihyun's ass, exposing Kihyun's little furl of a hole.

"Baby," Hyunwoo couldn't help but whisper, dick twitching in his pants. Kihyun's toes wiggled in anticipation.

Hyunwoo shifted so he was closer, right behind Kihyun, and leaned over to blow his breath over Kihyun's exposed skin, watching his skin pebble and raise in the wake. Then he sat up and brought his hand down on Kihyun's right ass cheek, the sound of skin smacking skin resounding in the air like the crack of a whip. Kihyun squeaked, his toes curling tighter, and Hyunwoo watched the skin blush, a pink hand print forming where he'd spanked him.

"One," he counted aloud for Kihyun.

He placed his hits strategically on Kihyun's backside, spreading the burn across both cheeks rather than pinpointing the pain to one place. Kihyun's squeaks turned into soft cries at five, and the cries turned into mewling and squirming at ten. When he was done, Kihyun's ass was pink and red and hot to the touch, and Hyunwoo was hard in his pants. He untied Kihyun's forearms and ankles and helped him off the pillow under his hips, and then he turned him around onto his back. Kihyun's face was wet, and his dick was straining against the rolled hem of his briefs, wet at the tip. Kihyun whimpered, embarrassed.

"Oh, kitty," Hyunwoo said, pleased. "You're so pretty, baby." Kihyun's back arched at the praise, the flush across his cheeks deepening. Hyunwoo reached forward to cup his palm over Kihyun's bulge, rubbing him, fondling his balls with the cloth barrier between his hand and Kihyun's skin as he leaned over to kiss him on the lips, breathing in deep before pulling away. "We aren't finished," Hyunwoo reminded him.

Kihyun mewled, drawing his knees up and balling his fists under his chin in a cute display of submission. Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun's knees and then used the rope to tie his knees to his wrists before rolling Kihyun over onto his side. He pushed Kihyun's little black briefs down to mid thigh.

"Ten for the mess of toilet paper," Hyunwoo said, getting up from the bed and kneeling by the box to look for the little silver bullet vibrator he liked to tease Kihyun with. It was controlled by remote, and came with a little loop of pink nylon at one end. He picked out a bottle of lube, too, showing both items to the boy on the bed.

Kihyun tucked his knees up tighter, making a high whine at the back of his throat, anticipating what was to come.

"Just ten minutes," Hyunwoo said softly, knowing Kihyun was remembering the last time he'd been punished and made to endure Hyunwoo's whims for much longer -- nearly an hour, if Hyunwoo was remembering correctly. Ten minutes was enough for Hyunwoo to change, maybe wash his face and freshen up, and for Kihyun to be just on the verge of orgasm.

He sat back to admire the pink flush of Kihyun's skin and the brighter, harsher red splashed across his backside. It was fading, but slowly. Hyunwoo reached forward to knead at the flesh, making Kihyun whine again. The sound went straight to Hyunwoo's dick, and for a long minute, he played with the muscle of Kihyun's ass, massaging it with one warm palm, digging his fingers into the meat, pulling at it until it strained and exposed Kihyun's hole, which twitched as though waiting. Then Kihyun whined and pushed against his hand, bringing Hyunwoo out of his trance. He uncapped the bottle of lube and drizzled it excessively over his fingers.

Like this, Kihyun was easy to play with. Hyunwoo pressed his slicked thumb against Kihyun's hole and pushed, watching the skin give, watching his thumbnail sink into him as he bit into his own bottom lip. Kihyun was so hot inside, and Hyunwoo wondered if Kihyun had played with himself a bit before Hyunwoo arrived, given how easily he could slip inside. The thought made his gut tighten with a shock of heat and arousal. "God," he whispered. "Kihyunnie, you look so good like this."

Kihyun rocked back onto his thumb, wanting more. But this was supposed to be a punishment, after all.

Hyunwoo fucked Kihyun with his thumb shallowly, experimenting with the give of Kihyun's walls. The little silver bullet was barely the size of Hyunwoo's finger, so Kihyun would be able to take it easily. He pulled back, noting with some satisfaction that Kihyun's breath hitched as he whined at the loss. Sometimes Kihyun was so needy that Hyunwoo couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he'd been blessed with not only a man who wanted to be his partner in life but a man who would do so much to satisfy Hyunwoo's needs and cravings in bed and outside of it. He kissed the base of Kihyun's spine, positioned the silver bullet at Kihyun's hole, and said, "I love you." Then he pushed the vibrator in.

It sank into Kihyun slowly, disappearing millimeter by millimeter, until Kihyun's hole closed around it and only the pink nylon loop was visible. Hyunwoo gave the loop a short tug, watching how the toy inside of Kihyun made his hole stretch and bulge. When he let go, Kihyun sucked the toy back in. He patted Kihyun's backside with affection, knowing the skin would still sting a little with the smarting of the first part of his punishment.

He held the remote in his hand that was not covered in lube. The remote was simple -- a little plastic piece with a dial that corresponded with the intensity of vibrations, and an on/off switch. Hyunwoo flicked the vibrator on and put it on a low setting, and Kihyun gasped, the sound high and sweet.

"I'll be back, kitten," Hyunwoo said. "Siri, set a timer for 10 minutes." He brought the remote with him as he left the bed and his phone confirmed the timer had been set. He didn't really like this part of the punishment but there was an aspect of humiliation to it that Kihyun got off to, something he once shyly professed when they weren't in a scene. He liked when Hyunwoo left him for a moment and came back to find him a mess. He liked trying hard not to become that mess and knowing he would fail. And he liked how Hyunwoo reacted when he saw him, sometimes covered in his own cum, skin glistening with sweat, crying. Liked that Hyunwoo would clean him up and tell him he tried his best and that he was good.

So Hyunwoo left and went into the connecting bathroom, putting the remote on the white sink counter. He put the setting of the vibrator up a little higher before washing his hands with soap and water. He took off his tie and flung it into the bedroom onto the floor. In the mirror, his reflection surprised him. He'd expected to find bags under his eyes, rumpled hair, perhaps shallower cheeks for a couple of meals missed over the past week or so -- all evidence of the grueling time he'd spent in the office. Instead he saw his own flushed cheeks, his hair a little unkempt and wild, his eyes glistening with want. Kihyun did that to him. He needed this as much as Kihyun did.

Feeling a bit mischievous, Hyunwoo stripped out of his top and slacks and threw these into the bedroom also, knowing Kihyun would see. He flexed in the mirror, noting how his biceps bulged. Kihyun couldn't even wrap both of his hands around the circumference of his bicep; he was proud of his body and the muscles he worked so hard to maintain. And then he stepped out in all his chiseled glory into the bedroom in only his briefs, right in Kihyun's line of sight, remote in hand. He turned up the vibrations again, and Kihyun jolted in bed, whining and writhing a little against his bonds. Hyunwoo ignored him. He went to their dresser and pulled out a plain white v-neck he liked to sleep in, and loose joggers, and dressed. Then he went back into the bathroom to the chorus of Kihyun's whines and whimpers.

He washed his face in the sink. He took his time looking through all the skincare products in the cabinet and applied toner and lotions to his skin carefully -- a routine he'd picked up after living with Kihyun. He brushed his teeth. He peed. All the while, beyond the door, he could hear Kihyun crying softly as the vibrations relentlessly stimulated his walls. He put the setting on even higher, the highest, and smirked when he heard Kihyun shriek in surprise before his voice tapered off into a long, sensuous moan.

A few more minutes to go. Hyunwoo wondered if this punishment was worse for him or for Kihyun. It might be considered torture having to listen to Kihyun's voice, his mewls and cries, and having to ignore them. Hyunwoo picked up his phone and tried to distract himself by taking a few selfies that he could send to Kihyun later. Inspired, he tugged down his joggers and held his dick with one hand, letting it rest in his palm. He knew he was big, and when he was hard his dick was kind of a beast. Blushing and wet at the tip and veiny. He took a picture and examined it, thinking the angle was perfect to suggest Kihyun could be doing something on his knees.

After taking a few more pictures, Hyunwoo pulled his joggers up and checked the time. All that remained were a few seconds. He counted them down while watching the numbers change on the screen of his phone, and barely allowed his alarm to ring more than once before shutting it off. In the bedroom, Kihyun moaned, hearing the alarm. He was panting now, making all these little noises of pleasure Hyunwoo knew he wasn't conscious of.

When Hyunwoo walked back into the bedroom, Kihyun's eyes immediately gripped his, the expression in them pleading. Hyunwoo quickly made his way to the bed and sat, cupping the back of Kihyun's head with his hand and then bringing his thumb forward for Kihyun to take into his mouth. Kihyun wrapped his lips around Hyunwoo's thumb automatically and he hummed, pleased, as he bobbed his head. "Baby," Hyunwoo murmured. "You're okay. You did so well. You lasted the whole ten minutes without cumming. I'm so proud of you."

Kihyun was crying. The first time this had happened, Hyunwoo had been so alarmed he'd pulled out and stopped completely, thinking he'd hurt him or done something wrong. Now he knew that Kihyun cried pretty easy during foreplay and sex, and more than anything he hated cutting scenes short unless they had to. As Kihyun sucked on Hyunwoo's thumb, Hyunwoo turned off the vibrator, and Kihyun's shoulders slumped simultaneously as all the tension left his body. Hyunwoo could see though, between Kihyun's thighs, how wet Kihyun was, how pink he was. He was so close.

Hyunwoo untied him. The punishment was over.

Now, it was about getting each other off.

When the bonds were gone, Kihyun immediately shimmied out of his briefs and rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees, his back arched with his chest pressed against the mattress. He wiggled his bum, the pink cord waggling back and forth like a tail. Hyunwoo grinned and a chuckle escaped his lips. Kihyun was so adorable, so needy, so perfect. He hooked his finger around the pink loop and tugged, and the vibrator popped free of Kihyun's hole with some resistance. Kihyun whined, pushing back against nothing, and Hyunwoo spanked him, earning a yelp.

"You're so impatient, kitten," Hyunwoo said, getting onto his knees. "At least let me get my pants off."

Kihyun wiggled his backside again in response, clearly not willing to be patient. Which Hyunwoo was okay with. He'd had a long week, after all, and by now his dick had been hard for quite some time without any stimulation or relief.

"You want it rough, baby?" Hyunwoo said as he pulled down his joggers to mid-thigh. "That's what you deserve, hm?"

Kihyun nodded, looking back over his shoulder at Hyunwoo, breathless. His cheeks were pink and glistening from his tears. His hand scrabbled under his belly to reach for his own dick and he pumped himself as Hyunwoo watched. "Okay," Hyunwoo said. "But you can't cum before I do." With a groan and a grimace, Kihyun let go of himself and buried his face in the sheets, shuddering. Hyunwoo nodded, pleased that Kihyun was showing restraint. "Good boy."

He took the lube from earlier into his hand, just to be a jerk, he drizzled it down the crack of Kihyun's ass. Kihyun gasped and shuddered as the cold gel trickled down his skin, throwing a glare at Hyunwoo again, his cheeks red for a different reason. Hyunwoo beamed at him, palming Kihyun's ass. He let the head of his dick rub against Kihyun's hole before pressing forward and sliding the shaft along the slicked cleft, back and forth, warming the gel and teasing Kihyun with the motion. Kihyun's head fell back down onto the bed as he moaned.

"You would take me right now, wouldn't you?" Hyunwoo whispered, so low it was almost a growl. He bent over Kihyun until he could whisper into his ear, his chest pressed along Kihyun's back, "You'd take me raw, without any prep, wouldn't you?"

Kihyun shuddered and pushed back against him, grinding his ass against Hyunwoo's dick shamelessly.

"You would, kitten." Hyunwoo dug his fingers into the fleshy spot above Kihyun's hips for leverage and thrust against him hard and fast and Kihyun cried out, both out of arousal and frustration.

But Hyunwoo wouldn't do that. As much as Kihyun claimed he loved Hyunwoo's dick, Hyunwoo never wanted to hurt him with it. Well, not too badly, anyway.

He drizzled the lube over his fingers and let his dick rest on top of Kihyun's spine, rubbing the gel between his fingers quickly to warm it up. Then without much preamble or warning he slid his index finger into Kihyun and fucked him with it slowly, curled it on the way out like he was scraping the inside of Kihyun's walls. Kihyun keened, body tensing with pleasure.

"You like that?"

"Mmhmm," Kihyun vocalized with a nod. He whined as Hyunwoo slowly dove deeper and deeper with his finger with each thrust. His breath hitched when Hyunwoo added a second finger to the first, slowing his pace but scissoring his fingers on the way out.

Hyunwoo concentrated on stretching Kihyun slowly but efficiently. His dick bobbed against his stomach, nearly dripping now. Neglected. He was so ready to bury himself inside of Kihyun but he knew Kihyun needed more prep. He added a third finger and it was tight, too tight. Hyunwoo winced when Kihyun's hips stuttered and his breath hitched again as he froze, no doubt riding a small wave of pain.

Hyunwoo froze, too. "You okay?" he asked, leaning over to place a kiss on Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun looked back at him and kissed him, open mouthed, his breath hot and tears glistening in his eyes again. He knew he was okay to move again when Kihyun started pushing back against his fingers.

Kihyun was fucking himself on his fingers by now, back arched, panting and moaning, grinding his hips. Hyunwoo added more lube, and then he added a fourth. With four fingers, Kihyun lost it, his hips unable to find a rhythm as he tried desperately to take as much as Hyunwoo as he could. Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun's hole swallowed almost his whole hand. He could do it. He could fold his thumb in and slowly press in and in and in until the blade of his thumb pushed past Kihyun's rim and his whole hand was inside. He could make a fist.

Kihyun cried out and Hyunwoo stopped. Pulled back. Not this time. But they'd talk about it and maybe they could try it next time. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, revealing Kihyun's wet, gaping, pink hole. Hyunwoo's dick jumped again, in earnest.

"Fuck," he whispered, more to himself than to Kihyun, but Kihyun took well to the exclamation anyway, and wiggled his backside again as he giggled, his chest heaving.

Hyunwoo drizzled more lube onto his hand and warmed it, and then he slicked himself up. He was so, so hard. He wouldn't last very long, which was probably a good thing because Kihyun had been holding back for a while and would likely be pretty cross with him if he didn't let him cum soon. He shuffled closer to Kihyun until he could line up the head of his dick against Kihyun's hole, which was so wide that Hyunwoo didn't even have to push before it was opening around his swollen head, letting him in. He dipped shallowly, experimentally, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head from the wave of pleasure that washed over him.

Kihyun whined, pushing his hips back. He wanted more. He wanted Hyunwoo.

"Stay still, pet," Hyunwoo ordered. "And don't forget, I cum first."

Kihyun grunted, more annoyed than anything, but Hyunwoo found it cute. Kihyun wouldn't be annoyed for long. He sank forward into Kihyun, slow slow slow and then fast, to the hilt, his grip on Kihyun's hips so tight that Kihyun's skin around Hyunwoo's fingers was bright red. There would be bruises. When he was all the way in, Kihyun moaned again, body going limp as he willed himself to relax around Hyunwoo's girth and length.

As for Hyunwoo, he was trying really hard not to spontaneously combust. Kihyun took him so well, and he was still so tight around Hyunwoo despite all that prep, and his body was so hot and his dick felt so perfect nestled inside of him. He felt lightheaded. But that was probably all the blood rushing down to his erection. He also felt a warmth blossom in his chest like a burst of light, and it compelled him to lean down and kiss the back of Kihyun's neck tenderly, then his shoulders, then his earlobe, then his lips, when Kihyun turned to meet him. "Love you," he said again. Kihyun reached up with his hand and cupped Hyunwoo's cheek and brought him back in for a kiss, wet and long and deep, and Hyunwoo started to move.

Hyunwoo's prediction was right. He wouldn't last long. He fucked Kihyun in long, smooth strokes, keeping his grip on Kihyun's hips tight for leverage, and soon he could feel himself reaching the edge. Kihyun knew it, too, because he started to clamp down around Hyunwoo, to meet his thrusts as best he could, and Hyunwoo was seeing stars. "I'm close," he whispered to Kihyun, kissing him again. Kihyun opened his mouth for him and they kissed like that, losing themselves in each other, until Hyunwoo's thrusts became erratic and his orgasm climbed and climbed and suddenly burst out of him. It felt like discovering sunlight, or fire, the warmth of summer after a lifetime of winters. He emptied himself inside of Kihyun, groaning as his hips twitched, distantly recognizing that Kihyun had snaked a hand under himself again and was cumming, too. His body clenched around Hyunwoo in spasms as he came, prolonging Hyunwoo's orgasm until he felt spent and dry.

He collapsed on top of Kihyun, heavy and exhausted, eyes closing though he tried so hard to stay awake, stay focused. He needed to take care of Kihyun, who was breathing underneath him. He could feel himself softening inside of Kihyun but he didn't want to move.

"Sleep," Kihyun whispered. "It's okay. Love you." He felt a kiss on his nose and wrinkled it, and then he was out.

.

When Hyunwoo woke up he was still naked, but alone. He panicked. He smacked his hand against the empty spot in the bed and hit a wet spot and grimaced, a little bit disgusted. But he couldn't have slept for so long if their cum was still drying on the sheets.

The door opened with a little squeak, and Kihyun walked in, wearing Hyunwoo's big sweater again and nothing else. He grinned when he saw Hyunwoo was awake.

"I cleaned up," Kihyun said proudly, whiskers forming on his cheeks when he smiled. "But you're really heavy so I didn't get to the sheets yet."

Hyunwoo groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Kihyun said. "I know you're really tired...but you owe me an extra round of after care, you know? My ass is sore."

Hyunwoo peaked one eye open at him and saw that Kihyun was still grinning. He opened his arms up for Kihyun and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. You can have all the cuddles and praise you want right now."

Kihyun chuckled and crawled on top of Hyunwoo, straddling him and eyeing the wet spot on the sheets. "You must be crazy if you think I'm getting into this bed right now. So dirty."

"You can just lay on top of me and we'll cuddle that way." He pulled Kihyun down until they were pressed chest to chest, and Kihyun rested his ear on top of Hyunwoo's sternum, listening. Fondness overwhelmed Hyunwoo. He ran his fingers -- cleaned, he noticed -- through Kihyun's thick hair, massaging his scalp slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't around much this week."

"I'm sorry I made a mess and threw a kitty fit," Kihyun said back. "I guess I wanted your attention, or something."

"You think?" Hyunwoo quipped.

Kihyun smacked his pec with his palm. "Shut up."

Hyunwoo grinned. Holding Kihyun in his arms like this was, to him, the most perfect feeling in the world.

.

**Author's Note:**

> i jumped the gun but it's 4:24AM 1/2/2018 in Korea right now so. it's 1/2/2018 somewhere!
> 
> thanks for reading <3 comments are appreciated <3
> 
> i'm also on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yayawrites)!


End file.
